Coma
by Ozuchi-Kozuchi
Summary: When Allen is left in a coma after a Level 4 battle, he wakes up to find he can't move. How will he react to visits from his friends? How about confessions? Allen/Lenalee.
1. Coma

**A/N**: Woot! DGM returns! I do love writing DGM fics. So much fun. Without further adieu I give you my first attempt at romance/fluff/whatever this is!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own -man. If I did, Allen/Lenalee would be solid.

O-o

Allen had no clue what was going on. One minute he was fighting a level 4, and the next, he had woken up in what seemed to be the infirmary, judging by the quite and soft bed. He groaned and attempted to open his eyes. When he realized his eyes weren't opening, he started to panic and went to sit up. That's when he realized he couldn't move.

He heard footsteps. _Thank God, maybe they can explain what's happening. _"Any change Matron?" that was Bookman's voice. Allen felt him sit on the edge of the bed.

"Sadly, no. His condition hasn't changed since yesterday. It doesn't seem like he'll wake up anytime soon." came the reply.

"I'm awake now!" Allen tried to say, but no sound came out. Allen was afraid now. What was happening to him? He tried to move again, but in vain. _What am I going to do? _he thought desperately.

O-o

Allen couldn't tell how much time had passed. Two, maybe three hours? All he knew was that this whole not moving thing was getting really annoying. And he was hungry! _I wonder how long I've been unconscious?_ He was also bored, just laying there. He'd even be grateful for the Fourteenth's company at this point.

As if answering his silent plea, someone walked in the room. "Lenalee, are you back again?" asked the Matron.

_Lenalee?_ Allen could feel his heart quicken. "Yes, I hope I'm not disturbing you." Allen heard Lenalee answer. _Lenalee…_

"I'll just leave you two alone. If anything changes, please come get me at once." He heard the Matron's receding footsteps.

Lenalee sat lightly on the edge of the bed. She gently gripped Allen's hand. "Hey, Allen." she said quietly. _Hello Lenalee-san._ "How are you doing today?" _Oh, I'm doing fine. Just having a little issue with moving, but thank you for asking…really._

She gave a small laugh, "I feel silly, talking to you like this. You've been in a coma for three weeks, and the Matron says we should talk to you." Allen gasped inside his head. _Three weeks?_ he thought weakly. No wonder he was so hungry!

"The Matron and Bookman said you weren't going to make it in the beginning…." she trailed off, at a loss for words. Her voice cracked. "But you showed them."

Allen didn't think he'd know what to do even if he was able to move. He felt Lenalee shift on the bed. He wondered what she was doing. All thought ceased as he felt her lay her head on his chest. _What are you doing Lenalee? _

He heard a muffled noise. _What's that? _He felt something warm and wet on his chest. _Are you crying Lenalee?! Please don't cry. I don't want you to be sad, especially over me. _He felt an unrelenting need to comfort her. He wished desperately that he could move, to stroke her hair and tell her it would be alright. He wanted to cry himself, he was so useless. When Lenalee, _his_ Lenalee, needed him!

Automatically, he went to squeeze Lenalee's hand, which was still grasped around his. Lenalee gave a small squeak as it happened. She leaped up. "Matron!" she shouted.

Allen heard the loud footsteps as the older woman rushed over. "What happened?" she asked hurriedly, taking Allen's vitals.

"H-he squeezed my hand!" Lenalee exclaimed. She sounded excited. _Maybe they'll realize I'm up! _thought Allen, feeling victorious for his small gesture of comfort.

"I'm sorry Lenalee, but I don't see any difference. Are you sure you didn't imagine it?" asked the Matron in a sympathetic tone.

Lenalee was quiet for a moment. _No! _screamed Allen in his head. _I'm here. Please Lenalee, don't doubt yourself! _"I'm sorry Matron, but I know that I felt it." Lenalee said quietly. Allen heard her receding footsteps. At least Lenalee had faith in him.

O-o

**A/N**: Thank you for reading. I'd like to thank Kuraun Kuraun for reading over this for me. Please Review! ^^


	2. Talking to Myself

**A/N**: Another chapter. I feel happy about it! Many, many thanks go to my ninja Beta reader, Kuraun Kuraun. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DGM.

O-o

As Allen lay there, he began to think. Of Mana, the Fourteenth's Will, Lenalee, what was going to happen, and all the other stuff he'd never really thought about. Between missions and the stress of his "surveillance", as Central called it, he'd rarely had time to himself where he could think. Though he wished the circumstances were different, he enjoyed the peace in the wee hours of the morning, when no one was around.

Lenalee hadn't visited in 2 days. This was understandable for Allen as Leverrier had been visiting. Well, interrogating was more accurate. As Allen laid there defenseless, Leverrier had come to ask he be transferred to a different branch. They Matron refused, saying that Allen was still in too delicate a state to move. _Really, even the Matron hates him. _Allen thought bitterly, going over the argument in his mind. _She lied through her teeth to try and protect ME! What have I ever done to deserve such loyal comrades?_

_**What haven't you done? **_a voice whispered back.

_Well, looks like you are awake…what do you want Fourteenth? _Replied Allen, annoyed that the shadow man had hidden until then.

_**Nothing really, just wondering why you doubt yourself so. You make Miranda look arrogant sometimes.**_The voice chuckled.

_What's that supposed to mean? _asked a now curious Allen. Usually, the Fourteenth wasn't so chatty.

_**You put yourself down constantly! **_replied the voice, seeming to scold Allen.

_I do NOT! _growled Allen, _Name one time I've-_

_**Very well. **_Replied the voice in a matter-of-fact tone, cutting off whatever Allen had to say. _**Take the recent Level 4 attack for example. You blame yourself for letting Tapp die, and beat yourself up over it, but do you realize that you saved the whole order?!**_

_What? Lenalee saved us! If it wasn't for her, we'd all be dead by now, right?! _His inner-voice rose as he defended his lov--friend! Yes, his dear, _dear,_ friend…

_**Yes, Lenalee did come in and save the day, but who saved her?**_

Allen blanked for a second. He'd never really thought about it that way. True, he had saved Lenalee, but…well, she wouldn't have made it would she. The Level 4 had been about to kill her! And before that…all the people that had been in the invasion prior to the Level 4's birth. Miranda would have been killed by the General's attack too if it hadn't been for him!

As the enormity of what had happened came crashing down on Allen, he began to think of all the times Lenalee and his friends had told him to stop. He had been wallowing in his own self-pity. He wanted to hit his head on the wall. _How could I have been so stupid! _he practically shouted to the voice. He thought for a moment. _Fourteenth…why did you point this out? _he asked, hoping the shadow would give him answers for once.

The voice chuckled. _**I never said I was the Fourteenth now did I? **_Allen felt the presence fade from his mind.

Allen was silent for a while. _Well damn! _he swore. _All these people in my head…I should charge them rent!_

O-o

**A/N**: I plan on continuing this story by the way. Please review!

P.S: Sorry it's short! I wanted to put up a sort of filler chapter I guess. ^^'


	3. My World

**A/N**: Testing is complete, so here's my newest chapter of Coma. Many thanks to Kuraun Kuraun for reading over this. Also, a thank you to addenza, elrond-76, and dragonheart3 for reviewing. Please enjoy! Oh, and review!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own -man…this feels slightly redundant.

O-o

After Leverrier, and one of the many voices residing in Allen's head departed, Allen once again had visitors. First to re-enter the hospital ward after the Leverrier threat was, of course, Lenalee. The Matron greeted her, and they chatted for a minute.

_I wonder how often Lenalee's been here? _Allen pondered, listening to the women's friendly conversation. _A lot if she's on good terms with the Matron…_ Allen shuddered internally. That woman struck fear into the hearts of all the Exorcists…or at least the male ones. She seemed nicer to Lenalee and Miranda, as Lavi had pointed out more then once…which gotten him smacked.

Back to the situation at hand, Lenalee had finished her conversation with the Matron. She walked over and sat on the edge of Allen's bed. He had a feeling she'd gotten pretty comfortable sitting there. She reached out and took his hand.

_It feels…natural. To be like this, with Lenalee. _He sighed in his head. The peace that was so rare for the members of the Order was a welcome gift. Though he wished it had been brought about by better circumstances, he still enjoyed the quiet comfort. They sat there in silence, as the minutes ticked by.

Lenalee started to hum. It was a silent, soothing melody. Allen felt himself drifting off. _No. _He told himself to keep awake. He didn't know if he would ever get a chance to hear this again. _Lenalee, are you worried? Do you care what happens to me?_

The humming stopped. Allen was worried she was going to yell at him for being pessimistic, until he realized she couldn't know what he had thought.

Lenalee lightly brushed a piece of Allen's hair off his face. Allen stopped thinking. He longed to take her hand, which had come to rest on his cheek. _Lenalee, what are you thinking right now?_

This tender moment was then interrupted by a cough. "Brother!" said Lenalee, a bit loudly. Allen's fight or flight response kicked in, but try as he might, he couldn't move even a fraction of an inch.

"Oh, hello Lenalee." Komui sounded like he was holding back anger. Allen knew that this was the end. He was helpless. Komui could do anything to him now. And after even slightly romantic time with Lenalee. _I'm doomed…_

"Lenalee, could you leave for a moment. I need to…speak with Allen. The Matron said we should all try, right?"

"I suppose…" she replied, sounding somewhat reluctant. Allen heard her leave the room. He knew his death was close at hand. His only protection from Komui had just left. Who knew what her psychopath of a brother would do to him now…he hoped it would be quick, and preferably painless.

Excepting Komui to start frying him with a flamethrower, he was surprised to hear the older man sigh. He heard creaking, signaling that Komui had sat in the chair by his bed.

Komui gave a small laugh. "You know Walker, a week ago, I'd be trying to kill you by now."

Allen did not see how this was funny. He was still trying to move, but to no avail.

"She loves you…I hope you know that." Allen stopped trying to move. He stopped thinking in general. _Lenalee…loves…ME? _Allen had to remind himself to breath.

"I wonder if you do hear me…you look pale." Komui laughed again, but this one was darker, almost bitter. "Well, if you do hear me, then listen closely. My sister is my world. And you have become a large part of her world." He sighed, as if collecting his thoughts. "Please Allen. Wake up. If only for her, wake up!" Komui has raised his voice by this point. His chair had been tipped over when he'd stood. "She is crying over _you_. So you'd better wake up Allen Walker. Because you're now part of my world too." With that, he marched out of the room.

"I heard yelling what's wrong? Supervisor, where are you-" Allen heard Komui stomp past the Matron. "The nerve…" she muttered under her breath, rushing over to make sure Allen hadn't been harmed. Allen was stunned by Komui's outburst, and barely registered the nurse's presence.

_Lenalee…I love you. Please…don't cry. _He didn't notice he'd started crying himself.

O-o

**A/N**: Reviews!!! Please oh please review!


	4. The Musician

**A/N**: The inspiration for this chapter comes from the song "The Musician" also known as "The Fourteenth's Song" and "Please give a kiss to his hands you hold", preformed by Yumi Morita Kusakari. Totally love this song! Thanks go out to Kuraun Kuraun and all who reviewed! Thanks, and please review some more!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DGM. This is proven by my inability to draw, and the fact that I am not Katsura Hoshino.

O-o

Allen had drifted off after his cry-fest. When he awoke, he realized he could open his eyes. He attempted to stand and was successful.

"What the…" he realized he could speak again as well. He smiled. This was great! He could tell Lenalee how he felt now! He walked quickly to the door. He opened it, only to find nothing. Confused, he shut the door, and re-opened it. Still nothing. I was as if the

Abyss had taken the Ark.

He shut the door, and proceeded to pace around the room. He might as well make use of his movement while he had it, because he now knew this was only a dream.

"It feels so real though…" He murmured, flexing his fingers. He enjoyed voicing his thoughts, tired of keeping them to himself.

A sudden gust of wind swept through the room. Allen stopped, finding this eerie, as there were no open windows.

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_

A woman was singing, hauntingly quiet, even in the dead silence of the room The piano started to play behind Allen. He spun around. There sat the Fourteenth, playing his piano, as if without a care in the world.

_Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou_

"What do you want?" asked Allen over the singing. The Fourteenth looked up, still playing.

_Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~_

"**What do you think?" **replied the shadow man. He stood from his bench, walking over to where Allen stood, frozen. The piano continued to play.

_Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_

"You called me here." snapped Allen, eyeing the piano. He now knew this was no dream. The Fourteenth had summoned him for a reason, and he wanted to know why. He just hoped he wasn't on a Noah rampage back in his body.

_Daichi ni taruru ikusen no_

"**No, I haven't taken you over…yet." **the Fourteenth grinned, answering his unasked question, a gash of blinding white against the dark form. **"I merely wish to ask why I haven't been able to see the outside lately. Have you suppressed me that well?"** He tilted his head to the side. **"No, you can't do that. You aren't strong enough."** He laughed, answering his own question.

_Yume~ Yume~_

Allen turned to where he thought the woman's voice emanated from. He couldn't focus, but he thought he saw another form, this one more like a disturbance in the air, leaning against the piano.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni_

"Who is it?" asked Allen, rounding on the Fourteenth.

_Umare ochita kagayaku omae_

"**Hmm?" **replied the Fourteenth, seemingly surprised by Allen's question. **"What who?"**

_Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_

"The woman who is singing." said Allen, annoyed at the Fourteenth's oblivious look.

_Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo_

"**Singing?" **The Fourteenth looked perplexed, which was difficult what with him being a shadow. **"You hear singing, do you?" **The grin on his face grew unbelievably wide, stretching up to his ears in an insane fashion. **"That's interesting…**_**very **_**interesting."**

_WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru_

"What's so interesting?" The Fourteenth's figure began to fade, drifting away. "Wait, answer me!" Allen shouted. The room began to blur. Allen looked around. He didn't want to go back. Back to being helpless. "Wait!"

_Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo_

"Don't worry, Allen Walker. We will talk again soon. Very soon."

_Tsunaida te ni KISU wo_

The piano stopped, cutting of the song. The room faded, leaving Allen floating in the dark. "Please!" he cried out, his voice echoing in the nothingness. "Please don't leave me…"

O-o

He looked around helpless. This was worse then not being able to move. At least then he could hear, and smell, and be around people. But here…there was nothing. He prayed he wasn't trapped here, floating in the vast nothingness of this place forever.

"_**You okay kid?" **_asked a voice. Allen attempted to turn, which only sent him shooting off in the opposite direction. He yelled out, spinning out of control. He was worried he was going to be sick when something wrapped around his arm.

He looked down to find his arm encased in cloth. He felt a slight pull and started to speed back to wherever he came from. It wasn't nearly as awful as his last travel arrangement.

As he got closer he could see his savior. And what he saw astounded him. It was Crown Clown!

"_**Just hanging around?" **_it asked as Allen got within ear-shot. The voice was clearly masculine. Crown Clown had taken a human's form, with the mask covering his face, and the clothing and cloak were pure white. His hair was the same shade as Allen's, but didn't stick up as much. The voice was slightly deeper then Allen's, and clear in the gloom.

"Crown Clown?" asked an astonished Allen.

"_**The one and only." **_he replied, smiling and jabbing a finger at his chest. _**"Came to save you from the Shadow." **_His smile transformed into a scowl at the mention of the Fourteenth.

"Wow…thank you." said Allen with a slight bow.

Crown Clown cocked his head to the side. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Your thanks isn't needed…but if you could, get back into action. I'm tired of sitting around arguing with the Shadow." He looked bored, even though the mask covered most of his face.

"Wait a second…you're the voice!" exclaimed Allen, pointing at him.

"Huh?"

"The voice from the other day! You told me to stop doubting myself…" Allen trailed off, understanding now.

Crown Clown grinned, not nearly as frightening as the Fourteenth. "Glad to help." He looked around. "Looks like you're headed back." He tugged on Allen with the Clown belt, sending him drifting towards an opening in the void. "See ya soon!"

O-o

Allen shuddered, back in his body again. The Matron freaked out, thinking he was having a seizure or something, but calmed down when it didn't happen again. Allen tried to move, and wasn't surprised to find he could not.

_Figures… _he thought. _I wonder what they meant by "seeing me soon"?_

"**It means we'll see you soon, silly Allen." **came the teasing voice of the Fourteenth.

"_**Hey, leave him alone. He's **__**my**__** host you stupid Shadow!" **_yelled Crown Clown.

_Great, company. _Allen thought sarcastically.

"_**Hey!"**_they said in unison.

_Company that can hear my thoughts apparently._

"_**You can guard your thoughts against us, if you concentrate." **_replied Crown Clown.

"**Oh, why'd you tell him? Ruin my fun why don't you."**

Allen concentrated. _I love Lenalee Lee. _He stated this in his head.

"_**Hmm, almost…all I heard was "Lee"…something to do with Lenalee or Komui I presume?"**_

"**Hehe, Allen and Lenalee sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-"**

"_**Would you shut up?!" **_snapped Crown Clown. _**"Don't worry Allen, I won't let him tease you."**_

"**Allen and Komui then?" **came the laughing reply.

"…_**Carry on."**_

Allen sighed, both in his head and outside, causing the Matron to jump up, startled. It was going to be a _long_ day.

O-o

**A/N part 2**: Okay, long chapter I know, but hey…when the time comes, write you must! Done with the Yoda speak for now, just wanted to give the English translation for "The Musician", which is the song that the strange voice was singing. Each line in the story correlates to the line here. If you don't wish to read it, feel free to skip it.

"So as the boy fell to sleep.

The fire in the ash engulfs the air. One by one...

what rise and grow large are my beloved profiles.

What trickle down to earth are the thousands of dreams...dreams...

On the night when the silver eyes were trembling what came to born was you, as you shined.

No matter how many times the ever-passing time return the prayers back down to earth...

I will never cease to pray.

Oh please, show this child what love is.

Please give a kiss to his hands you hold."

Any questions, feel free to PM me. Thank you for reading, and please review.


	5. Rabbit

**A/N: **Sorry it took a while. Been sort of busy. Anyway, please read, review, and overall enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DGM.

"Allen~!"

Allen had previously been having a conversation with the Fourteenth and Crown Clown. Well, it was more along the lines that he was listening to them argue. Anyway, the pair's moderately annoying banter was cut short by the yell of their hosts name.

_**Well, I haven't heard that voice in a while! **_commented Crown Clown.

**Aw, not the loud one… **whined the Fourteenth.

_**Shut it, **_snapped Crown Clown.

"Hi ya buddy." said Lavi, falling into Lenalee's spot on the corner of the bed. Allen felt himself start to roll off the bed. The Fourteenth gave a small "Whee!" as Allen and Crown Clown attempted to get Allen moving.

"Oh, sorry." Lavi grabbed his shoulder and put him back into place on the bed. "Lenalee told me to come see you. Just got back from a mission, or else I would've come sooner." He sounded guilty.

"Soooo…" For once, the red-head seemed to have nothing to say, which the Fourteenth thought was a small blessing. Only he, the Fourteenth Noah, could chatter about nothing for hours! "This is weird…like talking to someone while they sleep or something."

_Do you talk to people while they sleep often? _Allen thought, due to his friend's habit of not sleeping.

_**Wouldn't put it past him, it is Lavi we're talking about, **_replied Crown Clown.

**Disturbing thought…**

Lavi sighed. "Not even sure why I came here. You're about as fun as watching paint dry." he muttered. He poked Allen, murmured something under his breath and got up.

**Rude little brat. I'm sorry my hosts unconsciousness does not amuse you, **growled the Fourteenth. **I do prefer Miss Lenalee, she's nicer…and much more attractive.**

Allen hissed. _What was that you pervy old-man!_

**Nothing.**

_**Sounded like something…**_

_When I'm out of this coma, I will find a way to get rid of you._

_**I wish that were possible, but he's like a cockroach…can't seem to kill him.**_

_We can try…_

_**Hmm, yes, I suppose we can.**_

**Hey, hate to interrupt your evil plotting -really, Allen needs to learn these things- but I'm right here. Not the best planning.**

Allen's retort was cut off as he heard footsteps enter the room. At first he thought it was Lenalee, come for her usual visit. As he listened closely though, he could tell that this person had on big heavy boots (**A/N**: AWESOME boots btw) and was attempting to be silent about it. Allen was immediately suspicious.

He heard a small laugh. Lavi was back apparently. And up to no good. "What to do…mustache? 'I love Lenalee!' or another confession? Or just doodle? Decisions, decisions."

_No! Don't you dare draw on me Lavi! _roared Allen (in his head of course).

_**Oh no you don't rabbit boy! **_Allen felt Crown Clown's presence leave his mind. He then felt a strange tingly sensation in his arm. He could almost see Lavi, evil grin on his face, as he prepared to play yet another prank on his defenseless friend. Before he could do so however, Crown Clown activated.

Lavi jumped away, giving a small yell as he fell down. Allen could see through Crown Clown's "eyes" and wanted to laugh at the look on his friend's face. Lavi scrambled away, screaming for the Matron.

Crown Clown settled down onto Allen's shoulders. _**Can't keep this up for long kid, just enough for them to maybe realize you're still, in here, **_came the weary voice of his Innocence.

Still watching through Crown Clown, Allen saw the Matron- dragged along by Lavi- enter the room. She stopped dead as she caught sight of the fluffy white cloak. "What in the world?" she gasped. Lavi had an excited grin plastered to his face.

Allen's vision faded as Crown Clown de-activated. Feeling slightly bitter at having his little taste of freedom yanked away, he was concerned by Crown Clowns panting. _You okay?_

_**Yes, just a bit worn out. It's hard to invoke without an Exorcist. I think I may have to cut of conversation short today. Be nice Fourteenth. I don't want to have to come back and kick your ass. **_With that, his presence faded once again, deep into Allen's being.

**Hehe, the kill-joy is gone now, **commented the Fourteenth. He then returned to his earlier amusement of singing about Allen and Lenalee kissing in a tree.


	6. Master

**A/N**: Forgive meeeee! I'm so sorry for this chapter being late! Finals ate my life TT^TT Sadly, Coma is soon coming to a close. It's about time to wake up poor little Allen I think. So, here it is, the second to last chapter! Please enjoy, and as always, please review!

**Disclaimer**: I own -man! Oh wait, sorry, that's wrong. Katsura Hoshino does…

Lenalee had just left after her daily visit. Unlike her, the rest of the Order only stopped by on occasion. The only ones who talked to him were Lenalee and Lavi, though Allen preferred Lenalee's company to Lavi's. He had nothing against the red-haired boy, he just didn't like being the victim of so many pranks.

_**This is sort of boring…**_commented Crown Clown. _**Do you think we'll have anymore visitors today? **_Both he and the Fourteenth had started the refer to the three of them as "we" much to Allen's annoyance. Okay, so Crown Clown was technically a part of him, but he didn't like being lumped together with the Fourteenth. The shadow tormented him to no end.

_It's getting late so I doubt it,_ replied Allen. He estimated it was around 8:00pm. He'd become quite skilled at guessing the time. Whether or not he was correct was a whole different matter. He was sure that he'd been in a coma for over a month, even though he'd been truly unconscious for three weeks of that. Lenalee had kept him up to date on the comings and going of the Order. Everything was relatively normal. Komui was causing small disasters every few days, Lavi was doing Bookman things, people preformed missions, Miranda fell down frequently, and Kanda was…Kanda. Allen was oddly saddened by this. He felt like he'd been fazed out. Didn't anyone care that he wasn't there? He supposed it was normal in the Dark Order for people to die. His not even actually being dead seemed to give people a sense of normality apparently.

The only ones who were effected by Allen's current state seemed to be himself and Lenalee. Everyone else who bothered to talk to him had carried out a somewhat disturbing conversation with themselves.

_Jeez, it seems all the people I know are either total nut-jobs or the kindest people known to man. There's no midway…_

**What am I?**

_**You're Total Nut-job Number 1! **_snapped both Allen and Crown Clown at the same time.

**Meanies! The both of you! **hissed the Fourteenth. His presence faded.

Crown Clown sniffed. _**Well, at least that's one problem gone. Now Allen, there's something I wanted to talk to you about.**_

_What?_

_**I think we should try getting you moving again.**_

_Really!_

_**Well, you've slowly been getting stronger. The problem now is getting your mind and your body working together again**_.

_And how do I do that? Do you have some sort of training in mind?_

_**Actually, yes, yes we do.**_

_We? _Allen felt a funny, tingly sensation throughout his body. Though he didn't know it, his actual body had begun to shake. He felt a swooping sensation in his mind and was blinded by a bright white light. He warily opened his eyes to find himself in the Fourteenth's room.

"Wha'?" he gasped. There stood Crown Clown next to the Fourteenth. They looked uncomfortable so close together.

"Can we hurry this up. I can't stand being by this creature," growled Crown Clown, glaring through the slits in his mask.

The Fourteenth's usual mad grin had been replaced by a frown. "Do I come into your home and insult you?"

"One, I don't have a home. Two, knowing you, you would if I did. And three, you insult me everywhere else so I could care less."

"Loser!" The Fourteenth coughed.

"What was that?" Crown Clown raised a claw threateningly.

"Hey, stop!" yelled Allen, stepping between the two warring men. "Why are we all here?"

"We're going to get you ready to wake up," replied Crown Clown, still glaring at the shadow.

"How?" asked a bewildered Allen.

"By training of course!" said Crown Clown, turning to Allen with an unusually large and slightly creepy smile*.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry, it's basic meditation to connect your mind and the body again." Crown clown sat down on the floor with the Fourteenth following. "Basically, I think we need to all three be in a calm state so we can all focus our energy on getting out."

"Listen to the Zen master, I think he's on to something."

"Think of the reason you want to wake up." Crown clown had gone still, eyes half closed.

Allen closed his eyes. Why did he want to wake up? Of course he wanted to be apart of the Order again, with his friends. Most of all, he wanted to hug Lenalee, and tell her he was sorry for making her worry. "For Lenalee…." he whispered.

O-o

"For Lenalee it is." said Crown Clown quietly.

Allen was startled, and fell back. "I thought we were being quiet?"

"That was three hours ago," he said with a grin. "I think we're ready to try moving tomorrow. We should do it at a time when there are lots of people around, so even if it fails-"

"They'll know we're still here. Gotcha." Allen looked around. "Where's Fourteenth?

"He started laughing like a maniac and left about an hour ago…"

"Oh, okay then. Hope he has fun." Allen then realized what he'd said.

"And you think I'm crazy…" came the Fourteenth's voice as he kicked them out of his room.

O-o

Allen had been plotting with Crown Clown and the Fourteenth when the creaking of the door alerted him. It was too late for anyone to be up. Allen didn't really know why, but he didn't really sleep, more like his mind just drifted a bit more.

He felt someone -or something- drift past his bed and over to the chair. It fell back on the chair with a sigh. Allen could smell something…familiar, a something he hadn't smelled in a long while. Smoke?

"You really screwed up this time, idiot-apprentice. You made that girl of yours cry."

_**Holy sh-!**_

**Marian! You live!**

Allen stayed silent. General Cross was still alive? And had come to visit him? He must be having a dream… or a nightmare.

"I'm pretty sure you can hear me. I heard about how Crown Clown kept the Bookman kid from tormenting you. Shame…" He laughed, which soon gave way to a coughing fit.

Allen was ticked off. _Stupid Master! He disappears for months and thinks he has the right to make fun of me? We all thought you were dead!_

**That monster can't die. Believe me, I've known him forever**_, _mused the Fourteenth.

_**And besides Allen, we wouldn't be able to tell if he died anyway. The man has enough booze in him to keep him preserved for centuries.**_

_Still, to come here when I'm preparing to move again and need to be calm…he must have some internal, "Let's go mentally scar and abuse Allen" clock!_

**He very well could…**

_**I have to agree there…**_

Cross finished his coughing. "Thought that would've cleared up by now. Maybe I should go ask a doctor how long after being wounded you cough up blood for."

_**Monster! **_shouted the many voices residing in Allen's head.

Cross grunted as he reached over and grabbed a tissue. "Now, reason I'm here, is 'cause like it or not, I'm responsible for you," he said, his voice gruff. "I have too many friends who've passed that would gladly haunt my arse if I don't take care of you."

_Many friends?_

**About time Marian… **commented the Fourteenth. He sounded strange, as if he'd aged.

"Your mother for one, she never did like me…And your Aunt and Mana would tag-team me, like they did when they were younger," he chuckled at the memory. "Always thought they'd end up together." His tone had become sorrowful. "Klaud wouldn't forgive me either if I didn't take care of you. I guess I shouldn't have sworn it in front of her. If I'd known then how much trouble you'd be…" He reached over and ruffled Allen's hair.

Allen was taken aback by this show of affection. Furthermore, he was clinging to Cross's every word, his reminiscing about Allen's family, the family he never knew about. "Hey, Allen," Cross's voice had dropped to a whisper. "You want to know more right?" Allen tried to nod, but to no avail. "Then you get out of this mess you've gotten into and find me. Choose your friends wisely, and don't trust the higher ups." Cross stood. "Well, I'm outta here…Tell Klaud I'm sorry for canceling our date." With that he walked out.

Allen's desire to get up and beat the living crud out of his Master was enough to scare even the Fourteenth.

**A/N**: Oh yeah, plot twist! Next chapter is the last one ladies and gents. What will happen? Heck even I don't know! Just trying to keep up with the characters (thank you Kuraun Kuraun my fantabulous BETA reader, for that saying). Please review!

P.S: The * way up there by Crown Clown's smile, yeah, for that smile, envision the Will of the Abyss from Pandora Hearts (by the way, awesome manga) and you will know just how terrifying this smile is…


	7. The End?

**A/N: ***Sniffle* My sweet little story…it seems only yesterday it was just an idea jotted down in my journal. I am proud to present, the final chapter of Coma. I would like to thank my beautiful, wonderful and all around awesome BETA reader Kuraun Kuraun. And many thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed. Please enjoy this final chapter and review! ^_^

**Disclaimer**: For the final time on this story, I do not own -man.

O-o

Allen smelled the sweet scent of mitarashi dango wafting through the open door minutes before Miranda walked in. "Hello Allen. I brought you some Dango. I know it's your favorite and Komui said that familiar things might help you wake-Wah!" Miranda gave a scream as she most likely tripped. The plate clattered to the ground with a horrible shatter and Miranda uttered a loud "oof" sound. Curious, Allen tried to listen for signs that Miranda was hurt more than normal from this fall.

"Are you okay?" asked a deep voice. Marie?

"Oh, thank you Marie!" Score one for Allen in the "Guess That Voice" game. "I'm sorry to bother you…" Allen could picture Miranda and her nervous heartfelt apology that usually ended with her falling again. He sort of missed that.

"Not a problem Miranda." Marie laughed. He was a pretty laid back guy. "Looks like your food couldn't be saved though."

"Ah! I was bringing it to Allen in hopes it would help him wake up. I'm sorry Allen! Now you'll never wake up and it's all my fault!" Miranda wailed.

"Don't worry Miranda, it's not your fault," came a new voice, entering the room. A soft fluttering noise was heard as well.

_Lenalee! _Allen felt the soft, warm feeling that came over him whenever he heard Lenalee's voice. It almost made him forget his anxiousness over the soon approaching wake up time or General Cross's cryptic message.

"Let's clean this up," Lenalee calmly said. "Timcampy will gladly help clean up the food." She laughed as a crunching noise came to Allen's ears.

_My dango… _Allen had really been looking forward to a meal after so long. "What do you have there?" Marie asked.

"Oh, potatoes. Since I don't have a mission I decided to help Jerry out, but I needed to come see Allen, so…"

"I'll help you. Marie, were you doing something?" Miranda chirped in.

"Oh, just looking for Kanda or General Tiedoll. If you see them, please tell them I'm looking for them."

"Will do!" Allen knew perfectly well Miranda would not be in any hurry to find Kanda. He had a tendency of snapping at her. Allen heard Marie leave. For such a large man he was light on his feet. Never mind the fact that Allen had witnessed him needing to duck to get through a doorway.

Lenalee took her usual chair and Miranda dragged over what Allen judged to be a stool. They chattered idly about the weather and the happenings of the Order. Allen was grateful for their company. Whenever the Fourteenth and Crown Clown left the familiar loneliness consumed him. He'd grown attached to the pair during his coma and hoped they would continue to have a voice later….well, not so much the Fourteenth, but he'd miss them both.

Miranda was discussing her last mission with Lenalee, sharing notes and tactics. Allen worried about the both of them. Miranda due to her Innocence not having a clear attack or defensive purpose, and Lenalee for being, well, Lenalee. Allen had no clue what he'd do if anything happened to her. Just as she felt those of the Order to be pieces of her world, Allen's world could not stand without Lenalee. His world had grown around her, using her as a reason to go on and to fight. He'd never felt like this towards anyone else. Of course he cared about his comrades (grudgingly accepting even Cross) and he loved Mana, but it wasn't the same as what he felt for Lenalee. He _loved _her. And dang it, he was going to tell her even if it killed him. Life was too short in his opinion.

It was silent for a few minutes as the women sat there peeling potatoes. Allen's stomach grumbled making Lenalee laugh. "He's going to be ravenous when he wakes up."

"Lenalee, do you love him?" Miranda asked quietly.

"What?" Lenalee squeaked, her voice rising. Allen really hoped he wasn't blushing. "What do you mean, saying that all of a sudden!"

Miranda gave a small laugh. "You're blushing."

_At least I'm not the only one._

"I mean…I love all of you. You're my family." Lenalee hesitated. "But Allen is something more. I love him so much it hurts sometimes." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't stand seeing him like this…so helpless. Anyone could come in here and hurt him. It makes me sick worrying about him." She paused as her voice cracked. "Everyone has been so supportive. They're always telling me not to worry and "It'll be okay". Even Kanda's been nicer to me. I know I bother him especially. I always go to him when I have trouble…he's like an older brother."

"What about Komui?"

"Oh, Brother's been the greatest. He's actually tried not to cause too much of a mess for me to clean up. Mr. Reever thinks he's sick." She laughed. Allen could tell she was crying at this point.

_Please don't cry Lenalee. You're strong, I know that for a fact, and you've been crying so much._

"Here, have a tissue." At least Miranda was helpful in this sort of situation_. _

_I'd probably be running around in circles without a clue what to do… but it would be better than nothing, _he thought wryly._ Crown Clown, Fourteenth, you guys better hurry up. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand not doing anything._

_**Your wish is our command. We're ready to give you our power.**_

**I want mine back though.**

_**Shut up. **_

**Well then rephrase it. We're "loaning" him our power.**

_Have I ever mentioned that you two bicker like an old married couple? _Allen was met with silence. _So how do we do this?_

_**Well, first we need to concentrate on synchronizing our powers and then-**_

**That's all a bunch of mumbo jumbo to me. Basically, take it slow and concentrate on everything on step at a time. Say we start with opening your eyes, moving a bit, jumping up and planting a big kiss on Miss Lenalee -we all know you wanna- and then-**

_**You idiot, he wouldn't be able to do that for at least 20 minutes….maybe 15 if he tried hard enough. And there's no telling how weak he'll be after not eating in so long.**_

_Will I be able to talk any?_

_**If all goes right, you should be able to talk once you get your throat working again.**_

_I won't stop breathing or anything, right?_

**If you do, I call your body! I might even let you stay on as a tenant Clown.**

_**You're the clown!**_

**Not in my name so…**

They bickered for another minute over who'd get Allen's body and who was a clown. Allen wasn't sure whether to be worried that a) They were not arguing about whether or not he'd die, but rather who'd get the body or b) That he wasn't really worried by this.

_Um, guys, I hate to break up this lovely conversation about my death, but let's get going._

**Fine, but I still called it!**

_**Okay Allen, ready when you are.**_

_I think I'll start with opening my eyes and talking. Ready?_

_**Ready.**_

**Ready.**

"Marie, are you in here?" Allen's concentration came to a shattering halt as Kanda entered the room. "Have either of you seen Marie, I think he's…looking...for me…are you crying?"

"N-no!" Lenalee gasped, sniffling.

"That is it!" Kanda roared.

Allen heard Kanda stomp across the room as Miranda ran out yelling for Marie to stop the crazy man. As far as he heard, Lenalee hadn't moved. "Kanda, what are you doing?" she yelled. "No!" Allen heard her grab something, and was getting ready to try and beat the crud out of Kanda when he felt himself be lifted up by the front of his shirt. He blearily opened an eye a fraction and was met with the glare of a furious black-haired Exorcist.

"You idiot! Why won't you get out of this coma already!" Kanda roared, shaking him. "You stupid good for-nothing bean-sprout! The whole Order is acting like a morgue, and Lenalee is always crying. It's messing with my meditation too! Wake the hell up Bean-sprout!"

Allen was pissed to say the least. Was Kanda really blaming him for this mess? He already blamed himself for Lenalee crying, but if Kanda thought the coma was his fault…he had another thing coming. "It's Allen Ba-Kanda." he managed to croak out. Kanda promptly dropped him back on the bed with a string of profanity.

"Allen?" came Lenalee's incredulous gasp.

Allen opened his eyes further and gave a weak smile. "The one and only." He tried to sit up only to have the breath knocked out of him as Lenalee tackled him back down onto the bed.

"Allen…" she whispered. "You're okay."

"I love you." He kissed her cheek. "Thank you for being there for me Lenalee." He held her tight.

Miranda had returned with Marie. Kanda stood there dumbstruck. "What did I do?"

"Why ask why? Just be happy he's back." Marie commented.

"Che."

Miranda suddenly burst into tears, making both Kanda and Marie jump. "I-it's just so beautiful!" she wailed. Marie patted her on the back. "There, there." Kanda was slowly making his way outside as Komui barged in, breaking up the happy reunion.

"Allen Walker, get away from my Lenalee!" he growled upon entering the room, taking in the sight of his precious little sister being hugged.

"Brother…" Lenalee warned, breaking away from Allen to give her brother a stern stare. "You better be nice to Allen! He's been through a lot!" She turned back to Allen who was still perched on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry…very hungry." He put his head down. "Could you please help me to the cafeteria?" He was somewhat ashamed to ask with the cynical Kanda around but he had a feeling he couldn't make it to the cafeteria on his own even if he used all the energy he had.

"Jeez, you're hopeless." Allen was pretty sure hell was freezing over as Kanda helped him up. Marie grabbed the other side and they carried Allen out the door. He was uncomfortably lopsided as Marie was taller than Kanda. Lenalee and Miranda followed, dragging Komui with them. When they reached the cafeteria, the trio was met with a stunned silence from the gathered Exorcists and Finders.

"Allen!" shouted Lavi, running up and hugging his friend, nearly taking down Kanda in the process as Marie had been smart enough to let go. He turned to the crowd, keeping an arm around his friend to support him. "Everybody Allen's back! Jerry, you better start making some mitarashi dango. I bet this kid is hungry!" Lavi grinned. "Let's set him over there." The older boys placed Allen at a table as the group quickly filled in. Kanda could not escape from the crowd that now surrounded Allen and was forced to sit and wait.

"I bet you have a ton of questions." chirped Lavi, who had taken a seat across from him. Lenalee, holding his hand, peered over from her spot next to him.

"Not really." Allen's voice was getting better. "I've been able to hear you all for a little over a month now."

"What!" came the shout from the surrounding crowd.

"You've been able to hear us this whole time? Why didn't you do anything?" asked Kanda, none too politely.

Allen thought for a moment. Telling everyone about Crown Clown and the Fourteenth helping him might only make them think he really was crazy or betraying the Order. He gave a nod. "I couldn't move." He thought for a moment of a lie that wouldn't make Mana too ashamed. "It was like I was dreaming sort of. It came in and out of…focus."

"Why'd you wake up now?" asked a curious Johnny.

"I'm not all too sure…I just woke up and found I could move." Speaking of betraying the Order… "Where's Link?"

"Right here." A voice replied directly behind him. Allen tried to turn around as quickly as he would normally but only managed to slowly turn the upper half of his body. He really wished he could get some food and fast. Then he needed to do _something. _He was stiff as a board.

"Hello Link." His calm reply came as no suprise to the older man. What was surprising was when Link stuck out a hand. "Good to have you back Mr. Walker." Allen shook his hand gratefully. "Good to be back."

Just then Jerry came over with the food. It was quite literally a mountain of food . Laid out on the table there wasn't any wood visible. Allen immediately dug in, only pausing to make conversation with Lenalee. Everyone else was ignored. Amazed, they watched him eat, and slowly the crowd dispersed until only a few remained. Kanda had managed to escape the clutches of General Tiedoll by running full throttle out of the cafeteria at the sight of the man.

Allen finished up his food in record time. He stood up with a contended sigh. He felt like a new man with food in him. Lenalee and Link also stood. "Well Walker, I need to go report to Inspector Leverrier. I will be," He looked at his watch. "Two hours. I expect you can behave in this time. I'm sure Miss Lenalee will keep you out of trouble." If Allen didn't know any better he'd have sworn he saw Link wink before making his way out of the cafeteria.

"Um, Allen…about earlier…when you said you loved me…did you mean it?" Lenalee's soft voice carried the question to only Allen. He looked at her. Her face was tinted pink, and she'd taken to staring at the floor.

Allen firmly grasped her chin and had her look up at him. "Of course I meant it Lenalee. I love you so much." His voice softened. "You're what made me want to wake up the most." He gave a sly smile. "Lenalee, would you like to go on a walk with me?"

She smiled. "I'd be delighted to. Can we count this as a date?"

"If you want to." Allen caught a flash of blond hair at the edge of his vision. General Klaud stood off to the side of everyone and was looking at him. He remembered what Cross had said. "I'm sorry Lenalee, but I need to speak to General Cross for a moment. Is that okay?" He felt he was ditching her, even for just a moment.

"Okay," Lenalee replied, a confused look on her face. "I'll be in the hall."

Allen quickly made his way over to the General. "Master is sorry for missing your date!" he blurted.

Klaud looked momentarily stunned but regained her composure. "So he did visit you? I'm not really surprised…are you going to look for him?" She stared at him with her one visible eye. Allen liked that she wasn't one for idle chatter.

"I suppose yes…" He looked over to where Lenalee had exited.

"Live in today." Klaud's said, sounding slightly mysterious. "The past can wait."

"Thank you." Allen gave a curt bow and rushed back over to Lenalee.

**You know, I really do like General Klaud. She seems to be a no nonsense kind of woman.**

_**But you love nonsense.**_

**Your point Clowny?**

_**I am not a clown! It's simply part of my title. Either call me by my full name or-**_

_Glad to see you stuck around._

**Aw, we couldn't miss our little host's first date.**

_**Be a gentleman! Offer her your arm.**_

Lenalee shyly took the his arm as they started at a slow pace down the hall. "You know, you're going to need to get back into the practice of fighting," Lenalee mused. "I could help you train…"

"That would be wonderful Lenalee." Allen thought about the work ahead of them. He was going to take Cross's advice and hunt down that red-haired womanizer and finally have the answers he wanted. And he was going to be the best Exorcist he could be. For the Order and his comrades…for Mana. For Lenalee.

**Kiss her you fool!**

Allen was only too happy to agree.

O-o

**A/N: **OML. It is complete…I have no words to express the joy and sadness I feel. I'd like to make a few notes. I adore Marie. I wasn't trying to be mean about his height. I'm a 6ft. tall girl and still growing. We tall folk stick together! Also, I hope Lenalee isn't OOC. I tried not to make her really wimpy, but I had nothing for her to kill…sorry. And General Klaud's part in all this will be shown in a later piece (See P.S)

**P.S: **Also, I'd like to say I'm planning a piece about Allen's past. I'm not sure when it will be up, but I will write it. Thank you all for reading, and please leave one last review!


End file.
